The use of polymers in biomedical applications has been on a rise since they were first introduced in this field. This has been possible due to the unique combination of properties exhibited by polymers such as flexibility, ease of processing and excellent biocompatibility. Biopolymers are being used in many medical devices involving life saving applications. Artificial implants, drug delivery systems, lubricious coatings for less invasive devices, biological adhesives, anti-thrombogenic coatings and soft tissue replacements are a few of the current commercial applications. Researchers around the world are trying to improve these materials to make them more versatile in their applications with an aim to eliminate the current problems associated with them.